Spike Attacks School
by AmyC
Summary: Spike attacks Sunnydale High School. Character death. Other characters: Giles, Buffy, Willow, and Xander.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

**Spike Attacks School**

It didn't turn out like we expected. We were supposed to hang out at the library, and maybe go out to the Bronze. At least that was the plan. But it never got past the library part. That was when Spike and his minions attacked. There was cheerleading practice in the gym, and Buffy had to race down to defend them. She thought there would be enough weapons for us to hold off the vampires until she returned. Which might have worked, if Spike had gone after her. But he's smarter than your average vampire, and quite a bit older as well. He came straight for the library after he sent another group to the gym. Enough to keep Buffy busy for a while.

There was Xander, Giles, and I left in the library. And they managed to separate the three of us in the struggle. I ran for the door out into the hallway, and that's when Spike broke off after me. I didn't make it far before I found myself pinned to the wall under his weight. He had my right hand pinned out from my body, and my stake was still clutched in it. My left hand was pinned closer to my body. He also placed one of his legs between mine, effectively giving me nowhere to go. He pressed his body closer to mine, and I whimpered.

I looked up at his face, and he flashed me an evil little smile. "Where do you think you're going, Red." He asked me. He made a small movement with his left hand, and I dropped the stake I'd been holding. I made a small cry of pain, and looked to my right where the stake had been. Spike moved his head in to nuzzle my neck. I flinched at first, but then kept still. Spike morphed into his demon face, and bit down hard. My head exploded with pain, and I nearly fainted. He moved his hands from mine, and placed them under my arms to hold me up. Then the double doors down the hall swung open, and Buffy ran through. Upon seeing us, she stopped dead in her tracks.

Spike pulled his fangs out, and made a show of licking the wound. The gentle contact of his tongue sent shivers down my spine. Buffy raised her crossbow, and Spike grabbed me from the wall with lightning speed. He now had my back pressed to him, with one arm around my waist, and the other hand around my throat. I was now his human shield. Buffy lowered her crossbow. "Fight me. Leave her out of it." Buffy said to him.

"I don't know, I think I can hurt you so much more if I just take her with me. What do you think, Slayer?" Spike took a step back with me, and I followed.

"I think you're afraid to fight me." Buffy said.

"I fear no slayer, but you'd do good to fear me." Spike said. He brought his mouth near my ear, and whispered. "Don't go far, I'll finish what I started here when I'm done with her." With that, he shoved me back into the wall, and advanced on Buffy. I didn't wait to see how that turned out. I used the wall for balance, and headed back toward the library. When I entered, I saw the remaining vampires talking in a group over the bodies of Xander and Giles. Both had been bled dry. I wasn't noticed immediately, and worked my way over to the book cage. They noticed me when I was almost there, but they couldn't stop me from locking myself in.

And that brings me up to the present. Locked in the book cage in the library, and writing what I believe is the last entry in this diary concerning Buffy Summers, Vampire Slayer, and her watcher Rupert Giles. I think Spike is coming back, so I'll hide this now.

Willow Rosenberg, Slayerette

The double doors to the library swing open, and Spike walks in with blood still on his lips. I clear off the top of a small bookcase, and use it for a chair. I lean against the back wall. My eyes close for a moment. Spike walks over to the cage door, and looks me over. Even with my eyes closed I can feel him doing it. When I feel he is done, I open my eyes and look at him.

"Locked yourself in a cage. Interesting choice. Where's the key?" Spike asks, examining the lock on the door.

"Don't know, Giles keeps it hidden." I say. I get off my makeshift chair, and make a small pile of books to use as a pillow. Mostly strong magic books. I lay on my side, and close my eyes. Not sleeping, but resting.

"So what? You're going to roll over and sleep?" Spike asks me.

"It's better than being here." I reply.

"Go ahead, I'll be sure to wake you up personally." Spike says.

"I know." I reply.

"All right, boys, the first one to open this door for me gets what's left of the slayer. She isn't dead yet, but she is in a coma." Spike says, and finds a seat at the table we used to do research at.

Various vampires cheer, and they all start looking for things to get the book cage door open. I actually manage to fall asleep. And as promised, Spike wakes me. He nudges me gently with his foot, and I make a small moan as I wake. "Get up." he says.

I open my eyes, and work myself into a sitting position. I look up at the vampire that I know will kill me. I'm less afraid than I was earlier. I just feel numb after the events of the night. Spike grabs my shoulders, and lifts me to my feet. He pushes me into the front of the book cage, and I don't try to move away. "You that ready to die?" Spike asks me.

I look him in the eye when I answer. "I don't know anymore. It's not like anyone will miss me now." I look over at the still forms of Giles and Xander.

"Tell you what, Pet. I kind of like you, so I'll do you a favor and make it quick." Spike shifts into his demon face, and I make no move to stop him from biting my neck again. The pain floods all my being, and he holds me to him as he kills me.

The Watcher's Diaries are recovered by some employees of The Watcher's Council. They are surprised to find a final entry written on the night that the slayer died. They look into it, and discover that the girl found dead in the book cage was the author of this last entry. They add to it what happened to her, which is not often the case when it isn't directly related to the watcher or the slayer. But as they would have known nothing of the night without her, they felt it necessary to add something.

Spike left a black rose with Willow's body. A thing that he has only done a handful of times for his victims. It shows that he had a great deal of respect for her, especially with how rare black roses are in Sunnydale. But he did manage to get a real one, and all before the sun rose.

In the graveyard there are four tombstones. Rupert Giles is the first one, the second is Buffy Summers, the third is Willow Rosenberg, and the fourth is Alexander Harris. All four of them are beautiful, and have very detailed art work on them. All at the expense of The Watcher's Council. And then, they were forgotten, as the next slayer was called, and the struggle for survival started over again.


End file.
